When One Plus One Equals One
by The Italian Peach
Summary: [MatthiasCornflower, Oneshot] In which Matthais is witness to life's greatest miracle.


A/N- This was originally the last chapter of In This World, but I liked it too much and decided to make it a whole other fanfic.

Disclaimer: Redwall and its characters do not belong to me. No duh…

---------------------------------

Matthias paced nervously outside the abbey infirmary. It was almost midnight, and he had been walking to and fro for six hours. Despite this, he felt no sense of tiredness. Not many beasts were awake now. Only Mrs. Churchmouse, Sister May, Constance, John Churchmouse and the abbot were up with him. Mrs. Churchmouse, Constance and the sister were inside the sickbay, while Abbot Mordalfus waited outside with Matthias and John.

The abbot placed a gentle but firm hand on the warrior mouse's shoulder. "Matthias, my son, stop pacing. You are going to run a ditch in the ground."

"Father, how much longer will it take?"

"Relax. Your worrying is not going to make it happen any faster."

John Churchmouse chuckled. "Father Abbot, I know exactly how he feels. Don't worry Matthias. Once it's over, you're going to be the happiest mouse in the abbey."

A bloodcurdling scream issued from the closed door and silenced the three mice. Matthias bit his lip nervously. Oh, how he hated this! He would do anything in his power to make her suffering less. He would destroy any villain that lived to make her pained screams cease.

"Is there anything I can do?" he had asked as Sister May ushered her into the infirmary.

"Quite nothing Matthias. Your great strength would not be of any help."

"I can fetch things," he offered.

Placing her paws on Matthias's shoulders, Sister May spoke to him in firm voice. "Matthias, I am going to say this once. You have been a good mouse, but from hereon, soothing her pain will be my job. This practice is one that maids have been taught for many seasons. I assure you that nothing will go wrong. Wait outside with the abbot. We will call you when it is all done." She had then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Leaning back onto a wall, the warrior mouse turned his face toward the heavens. _Anything…I'll do anything. Just let me take her suffering for her. _He suddenly felt drained of all his energy and slid down to a miserable lump on the smooth floor.

"Abbot Alf?" he asked tiredly. "Do you remember the day she and I were joined?"

The abbot smiled. "Of course I do. Everybeast does. We were so happy for you."

Matthias nodded absentmindedly and closed his eyes. In his mind, he traveled back in time.

_It was early morning. Very early morning. The sun was barely up. The few glimmers it sent over the trees of Mossflower did little to lighten Redwall Abbey. The only birds awake and chirping were the Sparra folk who lived in the abbey cloisters. They were flying back and forth, gathering materials for the ceremony. _

_Matthias was up on the parapets watching the sun slowing ascend into the sky. He wore his novice's habit, the one that was too big, and his oversized sandals. Constance was coming up behind him. _

"_Lovely morning isn't it?" she asked. _

"_Yes." _

"_Mmm…I would have preferred having the ceremony later in the day. No doubt many of the guests will hardly be awake." _

_The warrior mouse turned to his friend. "Aye, I told her that too. She simply said that the start of a new day was the best time to start a new life together." _

_Constance chuckled. "Right she is, too. Well, I'd better go put on something proper. You should too Matthias. I don't imagine she would be happy to see you dressed in a habit and sandals too big for you. We made some that were your size. Did you forget?" _

_Matthias smiled and shook his head. Spreading his paws wide, he said, "Dear Constance. I'm already dressed." _

_The badger gave him a quizzical stare. "What? Please be kidding." _

"_She said that we'd best wear what really shows the _real _us. She didn't want us to be hidden under things that were just accessories. I thought about it and decided that this is the real me." _

_Once again, Constance was amazed at mousemaid's wisdom. "Very well Matthias. I suppose that this goes for the guests too?" _

_The mouse gave her a friendly push. "Don't be silly Constance. Go change. I won't have you attending looking like a ragbag." _

Matthias was snapped out of his thoughts by yet another loud scream. "Abbot Mordalfus," he wined, "is it done yet?"

John Churchmouse clapped his friend on the back. "Calm down Matthias. My wife knows what she's doing. She'll be fine. Be patient. Constance, Mrs. Churchmouse, and Sister May are doing their best to make her pain less. Perhaps you should get some sleep. It'll probably be over with by the time you wake up."

Matthias knew his friend was right. "I'll try," he mumbled. Curling up at the foot of the wall, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off, but there came another scream from behind the closed door. Only this time, it was accompanied by another sound, a softer sound, a sound that made Matthias's heart leap with joy.

"Abbot Alf! John!" he cried leaping up, "It's over!" Running up to the door, he began pounding on it. "Sister May! I know it's done. Can I please come in now?"

The door opened a crack. "Just a little more time. We have to clean up a bit," came the tired voice of Mrs. Churchmouse.

Moments later, the door opened wider. Sister May, Constance, and Mrs. Churchmouse marched out triumphantly. "Well Matthias," said the Sister cheerfully. You don't have to wait any longer. Come in. She's waiting."

Matthias hurried through the door, knocking aside the female helpers. Abbot Mordalfus and John Churchmouse followed him at a more reasonable pace.

It was still dark inside the infirmary. A few scattered candles and a lantern were all that lit up the small space. The air was damp and heavy, signaling a struggle had taken place in the room.

Cornflower sat propped up on pillows cradling something. She looked up when her husband entered. "Matthias," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "come here."

He crept closer quietly, as if afraid of disturbing her.

Upon closer inspection, Matthias discovered that his wife was in a terrible state. She looked droopy and tired, but she was smiling. It was that smile that had caused him to fall in love with her. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. "How are you?" he asked.

"Never better," and with that, she handed Matthias her bundle. "Say hello to your son."

It was the most startling moment in Matthias's life. More startling than the time that he had saw Cluny riding on the hay cart, more startling than when he found Martin's sword, even more startling when he had first laid eyes on Cornflower. There, nestled in soft blue blankets, was a little mouse. The tiniest mouse that he had ever seen. It was far smaller than even the youngest Dibbuns.

The baby mouse reached up with sleepy eyes and tugged softly on Matthias's whiskers. He smiled warmly and ticked the little one's tummy. "Hello there," he crooned. "How are we?"

Cornflower watched Matthias. _That big softy. _She thought. _He can fight the strongest vermin, and yet he's helpless to a baby mouse. _She paused. _No, it wasn't just a baby mouse. It was their baby mouse. It was their son. _

"What's his name?" Matthias asked her softly.

She shrugged. "I haven't thought of one. I would like him to be named after his father, but I don't think the abbey could handle two Matthias's."

"How about we name him…Matthias Methuselah Mortimer."

Cornflower smiled. Her husband was a genius.

"Of course," he continued. "He will need a shorter name, but we will let his friends decide that for him."

The mousewife smiled. "That's exactly what we'll do," she said, and gave Matthias a kiss.

--------------------------------

What? You're done? Good job! Now go review!


End file.
